


Dancing in Moonlight

by Neptunium



Category: Actor RPF, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Actors, Aidan takes care of Dean, Beethoven, Boyfriends, Dancing and Singing, Dean likes classical music, Drunken Shenanigans, Established Relationship, M/M, Slow Dancing, drunk!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-21
Updated: 2013-07-21
Packaged: 2017-12-20 21:06:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/891863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neptunium/pseuds/Neptunium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aidean fluff :D<br/>For Sarah, my spontaneous fandom-wife and AO3 bestfriend. I love you, you little shit.</p><p> </p><p>apparently I have lost the ability to write anything remotely descriptive, so please bear with me while I figure out what the hell happened to my brain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing in Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ocaptainrogers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ocaptainrogers/gifts).



> (2016 update - disclaimer i wrote this when i was an idiot teenager let me live sorry bye)

Dean was supposed to be the responsible one. But tonight after many hours of downing pints in the local pub, Aidan half-carried his stumbling kiwi into their shared trailer. Dean grinned into Aidan's worn plaid shirt and made a pitiful attempt to stifle a giggle. Tonight, the tables had been turned. Aidan dragged Dean to their bedroom and placed him on the left side whilst removing his boyfriend's shoes and socks. He covered Dean with the duvet and went to go make himself some tea (what a surprise that an Irishman could actually hold his liquor!) and let Dean sleep it off.

Almost immediately after leaving the room, Aidan heard a  ** _thump_  **coming from Dean's direction. He huffed a sigh and walked back in only to find his boyfriend sprawled out on the floor in a mass of pillows and sheets, staring up at him with that stupidly gorgeous smile of his. Aidan let out a small chuckle and bent down to sit next to Dean.

"Damn, babe, you've really outdone yerself tonight," Aidan laughed. "I'd say the next time Nesbitt challenges you to a drinking contest, you should probably decline."

Dean rolled over, his head on Aidan's lap, and nuzzled his scruffy face into Aidan's stomach. "Yer an idiot," he slurred, "'M perf-fectly fine, just greeeeat!"

Aidan tugged Dean up into a kiss, which Dean happily returned. "Aid?" he breathed.

"Hm?" 

"Dance with me?"

Aidan stared back blankly. "You have  _got_ to be kidding, Deano."

"'M serious, please?" Dean gave his best pout face and then grinned. Even completely drunk, he knew Aidan's weakness. Not even Aidan goddamn Turner could resist those dimples.

"Alright, you git, you got me. C'mon, get up."

Dean looped his arms around Aidan's shoulders and stood up. "Outside?" he questioned.

"Dean, it's 2am. It's dark." Aidan replied.

"But...but the stars are out...'s pretty." Dean said against Aidan's shoulder. "Like yer stupid face."

"All right, let's go..."

Aidan couldn't agree more. It was absolutely gorgeous. The sky was tinted navy with speckles of silver-grey stars twinkling above in the vast open sky.

"See? Told ya... 's pretty." Dean smiled and started humming  _Beethoven's Moonlight_ , much to Aidan's surprise.

"Never pegged you for a classical guy." Aidan smiled, bringing Dean's feet on top of his. He started swaying slowly, holding Dean tight as they moved together.

"I never pegged you to be so goddamned perfect," Dean snorted.

"I love you, you stupid Kiwi." Aidan said as he kissed Dean's nose.

"I love you too, loser."


End file.
